Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude
by JordanV
Summary: Alla vigilia della rivoluzione, la Sposa della Rosa prende una decisione...


DISCLAIMER: Se l'anime Shojo Kakumei Utena fosse stato mio, il finale sarebbe stato diverso. Anche Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude non è mia, visto che è stata scritta dal signor J.S. Bach. Però ammetto di possedere le videocassette della serie e lo spartito della canzone suddetta.

Spoiler per l'episodio 37. Anthy POV.

JESUS BLEIBET MEINE FREUDE

By JordanV

Per capriccio, aveva preso uno dei dischi che appartenevano ad Akio e lo aveva tirato fuori dalla custodia. Sull'etichetta del disco c'era il nome del compositore: Johann Sebastian Bach. Era stato veramente solo un capriccio, perché a Utena la musica classica non interessava, e a lei men che meno.

Nella musica c'era solo dolore.

L'opinione comune era quella che i musicisti componessero per guadagno, o per l'appagamento che portava la creazione o, infine, semplicemente per esercitare il loro talento.

Tutti e tre i motivi erano sbagliati. La musica veniva scritta come sfogo, come un canale in cui i compositori convogliavano le loro emozioni più intense.

Lei lo sapeva. E li invidiava da morire.

Lei non avrebbe mai potuto esternare il suo dolore in una canzone. Quel tormento spaventoso, di milioni di spade che gemevano, si contorcevano, stridevano l'una contro l'altra dentro di lei, era troppo smisurato per essere espresso.

E poi lei era la Strega. Lei non era capace di creare. Lei distruggeva, e questo era tutto.

Mentre Utena era in cucina a preparare il tè, posò delicatamente il vecchio 45 giri sul piatto del giradischi poi, altrettanto delicatamente, appoggiò la puntina sul vinile impolverato. Per alcuni secondi si udì solo un debole fruscio statico, il bisbiglio della vecchia registrazione analogica, poi cominciò la musica, pura, luminosa, viva. Intonava un canto sommesso alla serenità e alla gioia, assomigliava al fluire della marea, alle onde che si rincorrono su una spiaggia. E, come la marea, aveva una forza nascosta. Era diversa da come se l'era aspettata. Aggrottando la fronte guardò la copertina del disco.

_Last Choral from Cantata n. 147: Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude._

A lei non diceva nulla, naturalmente, anche se Akio impazziva per i compositori tedeschi e soprattutto per Bach. Bach monolitico, Bach geometrico e pulito e ordinato la cui musica si elevava creando costrutti di luce.

Geometria, pulizia, ordine. Queste erano le cose che piacevano ad Akio. L'accademia, con i suoi giardini impeccabili e il suo biancore asettico e la sua freddezza ne erano una prova evidente.

Aumentò il volume dello stereo e permise alle note di innalzarsi e di riempire l'enorme spazio della loro stanza. Cercando di ignorare il debole invito alla quiete nascosto nella sinfonia, cominciò a disporre su un piatto i biscotti che aveva tolto dal forno poco prima. Utena la interruppe quasi subito, uscendo dalla cucina con vassoio su cui erano appoggiate una teiera e due tazze. Anthy alzò lo sguardo sul suo Vincitore e prese nota del fisico atletico, dei lunghi capeli biondo fragola, degli occhi blu che facevano sospirare indifferentemente i ragazzi e le ragazze dell'accademia.

Che spreco.

"Ascolta, Himemiya. Cosa pensi di fare, in futuro?"

Come al solito Utena l'aveva colta di sorpresa, ma Anthy riuscì ugualmente a simulare un'espressione di educata curiosità. Si sentiva sempre a disagio quando Utena le rivolgeva domande di quel genere. Nessuno dei Vincitori precedenti gliele aveva mai fatte.

"In futuro?"

Il Campione dei Duelli appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo ed alzò su di lei uno sguardo divertito e un po' sorpreso.

"Beh, quando ti sarai diplomata e sarai uscita di qui. Che cosa ti piacerebbe fare?"

Non ci aveva mai pensato, davvero. Ma lei non avrebbe mai abbandonato l'Accademia. L'accademia era indistruttibile, l'accademia era eterna e lei era il cuore dell'accademia, mentre suo fratello ne era la legge.

Tuttavia Utena si aspettava una risposta. Utena si era sempre proccupata per lei. L'aveva difesa e protetta e le aveva offerto la sua amicizia ed aveva sempre vinto…

Ma la legge dell'accademia non avrebbe fatto eccezioni. Anche quella ragazza, così ingenua e generosa, avrebbe fatto la fine della sequela di campioni che erano assurti al duello finale… la sua anima le sarebbe stata strappata dal petto e di lei sarebbe rimasto solo un guscio senza vita.

Sarebbe andata così perché così era sempre stato, perché fin dall'inizio dei tempi era stato deciso che il mondo era dolore.

La musica le sussurrò dolcemente il contrario.

Chiedendosi perché avesse scelto proprio quel disco, scosse la testa per allontanare i pensieri che le si affacciavano alla mente e si concentrò su ciò che avrebbe detto a Utena.

"A dire la verità non saprei. Tutto quello che so fare è coltivare le rose."

Una tipica risposta da Sposa della Rosa, ma sapeva che Utena sarebbe stata comunque soddisfatta. E dopotutto era la verità.

"Beh, allora potresti diventare una fioraia," replicò Utena, cominciando a versare il tè nelle tazze.

"Mi sembra una buona idea."

Il duello chiamato rivoluzione era vicino… molto vicino. Utena aveva già ricevuto la lettera del Confine del Mondo che la invitava a salire all'arena dei duelli. Certo, in uno scatto di rabbia la missiva era stata strappata, ma lei poteva ugualmente sentire l'urgenza del suo vincitore. Se avesse accettato avrebbe rivisto il suo vero principe. Qualunque ragazza sarebbe morta prima di lasciarsi sfuggire quel genere di opportunità…e in fondo, tutte le ragazze sono come la Sposa della Rosa.

Il Vincitore dei Duelli portò la propria tazza alle labbra e bevve un sorso del liquido profumato, poi prese un biscotto cominciò a sgranocchiarlo rumorosamente.

Per l'ennesima volta Anthy si chiese come si potesse essere così ciechi e per l'ennesima volta si sentì quasi sopraffare dalla rabbia, dalla compassione e dal senso di colpa. Possibile che Utena non capisse? Decise di dirglielo, a modo suo. Purtroppo, non aveva dimestichezza con i metodi…diretti.

"Utena…ti dice niente il termine cantarella?"

"Cantarella? No. Che roba è?"

Un lieve sorriso le aleggiò sulle labbra, mentre rispondeva al suo Campione.

"È un veleno mortale che veniva usato dalla famiglia Borgia qualche secolo fa. Non lascia via di scampo."

"Oh."

"Dimmi, Utena, ti piacciono i miei biscotti? Perché…ce ne ho messo dentro un po'."

Il disco si inceppò in quel momento e Anthy provò una sorta di trionfo perverso. La pace non poteva esistere. La serenità era solo un miraggio. Utena la stava guardando, confusa. Ora l'avrebbe vista come era veramente. Ora avrebbe visto la Strega, non Anthy Himemiya. Non Anthy Hime…

Ma Utena rise dolcemente. Sul suo viso non c'era l'espressione di odio e di disgusto che si era aspettata. Il Vincitore dei Duelli finì il suo biscotto, poi disse, distrattamente:

"Lo sai, è davvero una coincidenza. Perché io ho avvelenato il tuo tè."

E il tempo per lei si fermò, mentre il 45 giri sullo stereo continuava a suonare la stessa battuta e ancora e ancora e ancora.

"Ah, davvero?" riuscì ad esalare. Fissò la tazza poi alzò lo sguardo sul viso di Utena e vide che i suoi occhi erano diventati scuri e profondi. La maschera che Anthy aveva sempre portato scivolò via lasciando vedere la sua espressione sconvolta e stupefatta.

In quel momento sentì tutto il potere del suo Vincitore, e per la prima volta vide nello sguardo di Utena la tenerezza e il dolore e la determinazione ad andare fino in fondo. Sarebbe salita all'arena, non per il suo principe, non per trovare la verità, ma solo per lei, per Anthy Himemiya…

Una scheggia di speranza si conficcò nel suo cuore, e il senso di disgusto per sé stessa fu talmente intenso che credette di morire.

Sorseggiò ancora il tè. Si costrinse a sorridere, comprendendo alla fine il messaggio di Utena.

"Hai fatto un tè delizioso. Complimenti, Utena."

L'altra le rispose con un sorriso colmo di affetto.

"Anche i tuoi biscotti sono buoni."

Anthy scosse la testa, divertita. Utena era l'essere umano più straordinario che avesse conosciuto in vita sua. Ora toccava a lei continuare il gioco.

"E tu, Utena? Dove pensi che sarai tra dieci anni?"

C'era dolore nella musica, ora, ma non era il dolore che veniva dalla condizione del mondo. Era il canto in onore di un sacrificio che aveva portato amore e gioia e luce. Poteva sentire la malinconia della perdita, ma anche la speranza della rinascita. Battè le palpebre e riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, ma il suo cuore era talmente gonfio di tristezza che sembrava stesse per esplodere.

"Non lo so, Anthy. Ma piacerebbe essere qui con te, a bere il tè e a ridere."

"Lo spero anch'io."

"Già. Sarebbe… molto bello, non trovi?"

Utena posò la propria mano sulla sua.

"Tra dieci anni ci ritroveremo a bere il tè e rideremo insieme. Promesso?"

Lo sguardo di Anthy si abbassò sulle loro mani unite. Mai, in tutta la sua vita, aveva desiderato la salvezza di un altro essere vivente tanto quanto ora desiderava la salvezza di Utena Tenjo.

Ma perché Utena vivesse, lei avrebbe dovuto morire. Fu stupita dalla serenità con cui aveva preso quella decisione, ma forse era solo troppo stanca. Stanca dei duelli, di suo fratello, dell'infinita teoria di Campioni sempre diversi ma tutti uguali. Stanca dell'inganno. Stanca del dolore. E infine (e cosa più importante) non voleva vedere il suo principe crocefissa al suo posto, impalata dalle spade di cui lei meritava ogni goccia di tormento.

La musica si affievolì in un sussurro e mentre le loro dita si intrecciavano, mentre sentiva la promessa di un calore di cui non avrebbe mai goduto, trovò la forza per pronunciare l'ultima falsità.

"Sì. Promesso."

NOTE

Un po' triste, uh? Beh, trovo comunque che Shojo Kakumei Utena sia una storia squisitamente triste, nonostante abbia i suoi momenti di demenzialità. Volevo anche precisare che Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude viene eseguito ai matrimoni, anche se non ho la minima idea del perchè. Grazie per aver dedicato il vostro tempo a questo racconto.


End file.
